


She vowed to always look after him

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Post X 13, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10clamp.html">10_clamp, 01 (32). She vowed always to watch after him</a></p><p>Una preghiera.</p><p>Avvertimenti: ambientata dopo il XIII volume (la battaglia tra Karen e Yuto a Ebisu); i crediti per la canzone "Ave Maria pagana" appartengono a Cocciante, la sua casa discografica e a chiunque ne detenga i diritti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She vowed to always look after him

L’esile figura della donna scivolò nel massiccio portone scuro, piombando in una piacevole luminosità soffusa; guardò quel luogo in cui non metteva piede da un po’ con occhi stanchi, appesantiti da una spossatezza che poco aveva di fisico, sentendosi rinfrancata dalla frescura di quelle mura massicce e dal silenzio accogliente. Si mosse tra le lunghe panche di legno consunto, tra i piccoli supporti di legno sui quali erano posate alcune candele accese ed altre consumate e spente, superò un piccolo altare, posto sotto un grande dipinto, e infine trovò il suo angolo preferito. Odorava di rose ed incenso, e lei inspirò con sollievo quel profumo sempre uguale, alzando poi lo sguardo verso di Lei; era un’alta statua bianca, ammantata di una grazia dolcissima, e il solo vederla sembrò calmare il suo cuore in tumulto. Scivolò in ginocchio, giungendo le mani e chinando il capo, mentre i morbidi riccioli scarlatti le scivolavano sulle guance.

  _Ave Maria  
Perdonami_

sussurrò. Sentiva quel peso greve nel petto farsi solido come il marmo su cui posava le ginocchia e strinse di più le dita intrecciate tra loro.

  _Non so che ho fatto  
Ma tu lo sai._

Non c’era nulla di male nei suoi gesti, nelle sue parole, eppure sentiva un feroce senso di colpa gravare su di lei, come quando, da bambina, sua madre la picchiava per quel potere che lei stessa non capiva e non aveva scelto di possedere. Ricordava solo quei piccoli fuochi, simili a lucciole, che tremolavano attorno a lei e scaturivano dalle sue mani senza bisogno di un fiammifero – Guarda, Paul, guarda che bello! – esclamava rivolta al suo orsetto, che la fissava con i suoi occhietti di plastica nera su cui riverberava la luce di quelle piccole falene di fuoco – Lo faremo vedere anche alla mamma, piacerà anche a lei!  
La mamma era sempre triste, pensava, sempre arrabbiata, e di sicuro era colpa della vita che facevano: si spostavano sempre da un luogo all’altro, non avevano tanti soldi e nemmeno un papà che stesse con loro; però, pensava la piccola Karen, quando la mamma avesse visto quelle fiammelle così carine avrebbe sorriso, sarebbero piaciute anche a lei.  
Il massiccio portone della chiesa si spalancò ed apparve una giovane donna dai lunghi capelli scarlatti, che ricadevano in tanti riccioli, come quelli della bambina – Mamma, guarda! – esclamò la bimba, orgogliosa e felice.

__ Ave Maria  
Questa terra  
È una terra straniera. 

Sua madre odiava quel potere: diceva che veniva dal demonio e che sua figlia era una creatura diabolica, ma la Karen allora bambina non capiva cosa ci fosse di cattivo in quel gioco; e poi, a Paul piaceva…  
La mamma era sempre triste e arrabbiata per questo, capì, e lei promise che non l’avrebbe mai più fatto; non era per la paura delle percosse che la riempivano di lividi… Era perché, dopo, la mamma piangeva sempre. E lei non voleva far piangere la mamma.  
Eppure, nonostante quella rinuncia, le cose non erano cambiate: ogni tanto delle strane persone si recavano a parlare con sua madre e lei, piangendo, ammassava le loro poche cose in alcuni fagotti e la portava via. Aveva girato così tanto, negli anni trascorsi con sua madre, da non sapere neppure lei dove fosse nata: “Karen” era un nome strano, che poteva appartenere a tante lingue diverse, perciò neppure quello poteva esserle d’aiuto per capire; la mamma piangeva spesso per colpa di quella vita randagia, tanto da toglierle ogni coraggio di fare domande su di sé, sul suo papà, su quello strano potere che non usava più.  
Lei stessa, si disse la giovane donna inginocchiata, quasi non ricordava attraverso quali viaggi fosse arrivata in Giappone.  
Sola.  
Perché, dopo aver perduto la mamma, non era più riuscita a legarsi davvero a nessuno.

 _Ave Maria  
Io sono sola_  

Era una persona gentile, sempre pronta a sorridere a tutti, ma nessuno si avvicinava davvero, né lei permetteva che questo accadesse.   
Alla fin fine… Solo sua madre avrebbe mai pianto per lei, si disse, ed ora che non c’era più non poteva sperare che qualcun altro lo avrebbe fatto al suo posto.  
Alzò lo sguardo, riaprendo finalmente gli occhi, sulla grande statua di fronte a lei.  
__Chi è quella bella signora, mamma?  
È la Vergine Maria, Karen. Anche lei è una mamma, sai?  
Davvero? E di chi?  
Di nostro Signore.  
Ma Dio è nato prima!  aveva risposto, incredula.  
_È una cosa complicata da spiegare_ , aveva riso la mamma, la risata di un tempo lontanissimo, in cui lei non aveva quello strano potere e la mamma sapeva sorridere;  _tu pensa solo che questa bella Signora è madre di tutti noi e che puoi rivolgerti a lei con la stessa fiducia che hai di me.  
___Ma lei non mi risponde!  
La mamma aveva riso ancora.  _Lei risponde… Anche se a modo suo_.  
Non aveva capito, quel giorno, e non capiva davvero neppure ora; però… Però guardando quella figura candida, con le braccia aperte ed il volto chinato, come se le stesse tendendo le braccia per accoglierla, le vennero le lacrime agli occhi nel ricordare quanto fosse simile al gesto di sua madre, un tempo, quando ancora la stringeva a sé.

  _Se sei madre conosci il dolore  
Qui c’è la tua bambina._

Avrebbe voluto rifugiarsi tra quelle braccia e dimenticare tutto, se stessa, la sua vita e l’assurda battaglia che aveva già distrutto Tokyo per metà, mietendo incalcolabili vittime.

__ Ave Maria  
Questo è un mondo di pazzi  
E non l’amo. 

Non era per lei combattere, lo sapeva, ma aveva scoperto che quel potere che aveva distrutto la vita sua e di sua madre poteva  _salvare_  qualcuno, perché poteva usarlo per proteggere le persone che le erano care e gli sconosciuti cittadini dai terremoti scatenati dal crollo delle barriere.  
C’era riuscita, anche se solo in parte, a Ebisu, solo due giorni prima: non aveva potuto nulla contro l’assalto che aveva fatto deragliare il treno, ma il suo kekkai aveva impedito il crollo della barriera ed una strage orribile.  
E aveva anche salvato lui.  
Karen... Sei davvero convinta di quello che hai detto prima? Che se tu morissi, nessuno piangerebbe per te? Beh, sappi... Che io piangerei!  
L’aveva guardato addormentarsi, finalmente vinto dal sonnifero che gli aveva dato a tradimento per proteggerlo, e si era concessa, per un istante brevissimo, di lasciarlo poggiare contro di sé, inspirando per un momento il profumo dei suoi capelli impolverati e scomposti dal tafferuglio della battaglia.  
Lui aveva una famiglia, si era detta nell’allontanarlo gentilmente, una brava moglie ed una bella bambina: aveva un suo piccolo mondo felice e lei non aveva il diritto di incrinarlo in alcun modo, malgrado i suoi sentimenti; si era innamorata di quell’uomo così gentile, impacciato,  _pulito_  nel senso più alto del termine: era una persona che non aveva avuto mai nulla a che fare con gli aspetti più bassi del mondo, che lei conosceva fin troppo bene, o comunque non ne era mai rimasto intaccato in alcun modo. Era forse quell’assoluta purezza ad averla incantata, fino a far nascere quell’amore che le bruciava dentro ma che non avrebbe mai mostrato in alcun modo.  
Per Seichiro lei era un’amica e compagna di lotta e, in questi termini, lui l’amava: le sarebbe bastato, si disse.

 __Ave Maria  
Io non ho pace  
Fammi dolce e più caro l’amaro  
È questa la mia preghiera.

Avrebbe nascosto i suoi sentimenti, che avrebbero potuto distruggere tutto, e li avrebbe trasformati in qualcosa di più alto, di innocente, che le avrebbe permesso di non nuocere a quella persona speciale, più importante della sua egoistica felicità.  
Ci sarebbe riuscita, si promise.  
E, guardando al bel volto di Maria, le parve che lei sorridesse dolcemente, partecipe della sua scelta e del suo sacrificio, come farebbe una madre.

_ Ave Maria _

sussurrò ancora Karen, commossa, 

 __parlo a te come amica pagana.  
Ave Maria  
Io amo un uomo  
Tu proteggilo come io l’amo __  
Ave Maria...

**Author's Note:**

> Allora: innanzitutto, grazie ad Harriet che, nonostante questa fanfiction abbia lo stesso setting della sua bella "Then Comes the Sun" (http://exquisitefolly.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/then_comes_the_sun.htm), mi ha dato l'ok per la sua pubblicazione, oltre a scrivermi una mail piena di parole adorabili, e grazie a Juu che mi ha serenamente cazziata perché non mi decidevo a scrivere la mail ad Harriet XD  
> Ok, veniamo ora alla storia: non so voi, ma nella mia testa Karen non è necessariamente giapponese; non si può certo evincere, in un manga, dai tratti somatici, ma diciamo che la massa di capelli ricci (non è permanente, a meno che non se la facesse anche da bambina XD) rossi, la confessione religiosa (non mi pare che porti quella croce solo come accessorio) e soprattutto il suo nome, delle cui ambiguità ho scritto nella ff, mi hanno sempre fatto pensare che lei possa benissimo essere una straniera.  
> Comunque, a parte tutto... lo Spirito è tornato, in questa ff! Ebbene sì, mentre io la scrivevo Haruka metteva su carta una scena simile in una sua fanfic (fatta di diversi episodi, in questo caso una discussione tra Karen e Yuto post morte di Nataku)! Ragion per cui: giurin giurello, si tratta del caro vecchio Spirito che ogni tanto torna a farci visita, non di plagio o robaccia simile XD


End file.
